1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of remediation. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to determining, based on received parameter values from a computer system at issue that collectively characterize an operational state of the computer system, the existence of a policy violation and responsive thereto automatically selecting and deploying one or more appropriate remediations to the computer system at issue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attacks on computer infrastructures are a serious problem, one that has grown directly in proportion to the growth of the Internet itself. Most deployed computer systems are vulnerable to attack. The field of remediation addresses such vulnerabilities and should be understood as including the taking of deliberate precautionary measures to improve the reliability, availability, and survivability of computer-based assets and/or infrastructures, particularly with regard to specific known vulnerabilities and threats.
Too often, remediation is underestimated as merely the taking of security precautions across a network. While remediation includes such taking of security precautions, it is more comprehensive. It is more accurate to view the taking of security precautions as a subset of remediation.
The taking of precautions is typically based upon policies. Such policies are typically based upon security best practices, e.g., a user shall not install his own software, and/or corporate best practices, e.g., a password must be 8 characters in length. To the extent that taking of precautions is automated, the automation typically samples the value of one or more parameters at a given point in time. Then the values of one or more parameters are presented to a user to assess whether the sampled values pose a cause for concern in the context of any policies which are in place.